The Final Score
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP, slash, drabble. 1st OLIVER/TERENCE! The game of Quidditch applied off the field, too. Oliver/Terence/Marcus love triangle. Mention if used, thx.


**The Final Score**

A HariPo drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in the **M&MWP forum. **Check out and join the forum FUN! Read, review, and enjoy!

- ^-^3

Oliver Wood sat in the library, flipping through old Quidditch magazines with Terence Higgs opposite him. Though they were from opposing teams, opposing Houses…there was something to be said about how un-Slytherin Terence was. Sometimes Oliver thought that age-old question: Had Terence been Sorted into the proper House?

"You're not going to find anything useful in there," Terence said quietly as he read a chapter ahead in their Charms text.

Though that snarky attitude was definitely a Slytherin quality. "Can you blame me? Maybe I can find an old move and make it into my own," Oliver remarked. He put the magazine away, anyway.

Terence glanced up at him, his brow crinkling. "You'll beat Slytherin. You know that. You've got Potter."

Oliver frowned. "You shouldn't be so against your own team, Ter."

The blonde wizard sighed. "What do you want me to be? Flint let Malfoy buy his way onto the team—it's true. And now I'm the bloody reserve Seeker." He closed his book and glared at Oliver. "You know what that means? It means I don't get to play. So I don't care if Slytherin loses."

The Gryffindor whistled lowly and cupped his cheek in his palm as he leaned on the table. "It's our last year at Hogwarts. Try thinking of ways to make it memorable." He winked at the end of his sentence, and the response was a nice one. Terence eased into a smile, something Oliver hadn't seen too much of lately. But that wasn't because he always had Terence angry or annoyed with him. No, it was because—

"Lookit that. I found the lovebirds."

Just like that, the moment was ruined. Oliver turned with a dirty look aimed Marcus Flint's way. Marcus sat down at the table, much too close to Terence for Oliver's liking.

Marcus sneered at Oliver. "Busy corrupting my teammate, Wood?"

"I never corrupted him, Flint. You, on the other hand…" Oliver bristled and forgot his words as Marcus too casually draped an arm over Terence's shoulder.

"Were you saying something, Wood?" Marcus taunted, pretending to whisper something in Terence's ear.

Or maybe he wasn't pretending, judging by the healthy color that flooded Terence's cheeks. Oliver tried to get Terence to look at him, but he avoided the Keeper's gaze. Terence Higgs was _Oliver's_ old friend, even if the school had separated them at age eleven. And Terence was…he was purely _Oliver's_. Terence had belonged to Oliver for two years, since the snake had been stripped of his Seeker title. Oliver was a shoulder for Terence, and Oliver wouldn't have it any other way.

Even if he knew that Marcus had flirted with and propositioned Terence. He taunted Terence, saying that maybe he would let him be Slytherin's go-to Seeker once again. But their seventh year (and Marcus' eighth, because that git had decided to repeat his exams instead of just failing) was whizzing past faster than a Snitch. And Oliver hadn't seen nearly as much of Terence as he had hoped, not with Marcus still around.

Angered enough for a whole month, Oliver let his fury propel him up out of his seat. He grabbed Terence by the wrist, and the two of them ran from the library, much to Madam Pince's dismay and Marcus' disapproval. Oliver knew Marcus would come after them, so Oliver utilized one of the castle's secret passages, the only one he could recall from the Weasley twins' boasts.

When they stopped, they couldn't hear Marcus' footfall. Both boys were panting, and Terence leaned against Oliver's chest. "He'll be awful tonight in the common room," Terence breathed wearily.

"Then don't go back to your common room tonight," Oliver said, catching Terence's mouth with his. When would Marcus get it? He was a Chaser, Terence was a Seeker, and Oliver was a Keeper. Marcus would be forever chasing after Terence. Terence would always seek out Oliver. And Oliver… Oliver wasn't just a keeper himself.

He would keep Terence to himself. No sharing allowed.

- ^-^3

**X3 This reminds me why I like slash, haha, even though it's a tad odd. I also have a soft spot for Marcus/Terence, dunno why… I took liberties with Terence's year, but I think it makes sense to stick him in Ollie's year. Think of all the nom-abilities… B3**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki :)**


End file.
